Everything
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: DeanxSeamus story i wrote for my friend...my first and only attempt at slash. If you don't like, don't read. It's nothing bad. Just fluff. Inspired by Michael Buble's "Everything" which i don't own


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series…shucks…

Warning: slight spoilers for HP and the Deathly Hallows, so if you've for some reason haven't read it yet, proceed w/ caution. And also, this is a slash story. There's no lemons or anything, but if you don't like don't read. 

It's been seventeen years, and I still can't believe my luck. I have the love of my life by my side, and we're watching our little boy go off to his first year of school. My two everythings, right here with me. I had no idea that the night after the fight would lead to something so life-changing. You'd heard that I was in hiding that year, and that I had escaped the Malfoys' house along with Mr. Ollivander. You asked if I was okay and said that it was good when I told you I was fine. After that it just sort of…clicked.

We kept in touch, saw each other a lot. We both helped to rebuild Hogwarts after the battle. I started to feel things for you, things I knew that I shouldn't. You were my best friend. But you started being something more. Everything was so crazy, and we were trying to rebuild a tattered world. But through it all, you were there. My parents hadn't made it, so you let me stay with you. You comforted me and gave me hope. Better than hope, you gave me something to live for. You weren't just my friend. You were my everything. The falling star to grant my wish, the swimming pool on a hot August day, the lyrics to the song that only I know.

"Daddy!" A voice calls out to me, breaking me from my reverie. I look down to see our son hanging on to my leg for dear life. He's looking around at the platform, his eyes darting around quickly to take it all in.

I stifle my laughter and kneel down, forcing him to let go of my leg, and look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

He's been trying to act brave since we left the house, like he's not nervous and is completely ready for this. But we know. We remember what it was like. We felt like we had to hide it, too. Especially me, the helpless muggle-born in a sea of people who at least had an idea of what they were getting in to. We know he's scared, too.

He tugs the material of my shirt by my shoulder, and I lean down so he can whisper in my ear. "I don't think I'm ready." I chuckle lightly and look up at you. You're grinning at me, and the sight still makes my heart flutter. I look back down at him, and he's staring at me wide-eyed and looking for reassurance.

"Of course you are," I say. "If we did it all those years ago, you'll breeze right through."

"Yeah," you agree, kneeling down next to the two of us. "You'll knock 'em dead with your skills and smarts. And with the way you're flying already, you could be the next Victor Krum!"

"Really?" he asks, eyes glittering with hope and nervousness.

"Absolutely," we say at the same time. I look at you, and you're grinning that secret smile at me again. The one I know is meant only for me. The train whistle blows, signaling the end of our little family's moment.  
"Alright, kid," you say, standing up, "it's time. Are you ready?"

He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. Then he nods and says "I can do this."

"That's the spirit." I say encouragingly. I stand up, and he lets go of the hand that he had clutched so tightly just a moment before. He embraced my legs again, and I bend down and hug him right back. "You'll do great," I say. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Dad." He says. Then he lets go of me and turns to you.

"Go get 'em, squirt." You say before you too embrace him.

"I will! You'll see!" he says determinedly. He starts to walk away, but turns around, and the nervousness is in his eyes again. "You will write to me, won't you?"

"Of course we will," I promise.

He smiles again. "Okay!" he pauses once more, and then says, "But not right away. I don't want to seem like a baby."

"Well we couldn't have that." you say consolingly. "How's a week or two sound to you?"

"Great!" He runs up and gives us quick hugs again, before running up to the train to get a good seat. We wait for him, and soon after we see him sticking half his body out one of the windows, waving wildly. We grin and wave back.

I look around then, and I see everyone. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. We wave and grin at them, and they walk over to us, the girls dabbing tears from their eyes.

"Seems like just yesterday that they were crawling around, huh?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Yep," I say. The train's whistle blows again, and we all turn to find our respective children all sticking their heads out of the same window.

You chuckle. "Looks like they'll be just fine."

"We always knew he would be."

You just nod, continuing to wave. When the train pulls away, we watch it until it' out of sight. The different couples have dispersed now, giving each other some privacy. You look over at me, smile, and grab my hand.

"It'll be a lot quieter now without him bouncing off the walls every second, won't it?" you say.

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess it will be."

"Worried?"

"Of course."

"You're going to get gray hair," you tease.

"You already have some," I shoot back.

You just laugh, and I'm lost again in gratitude. We turn from the tracks and started heading back towards the exit hand in hand. We don't say anything, because we don't have to. Through our silence, our secret song plays. And all I can think of is you. You're every word, you're every line. You look towards me and smile again, and I know that we will always be each other's everythings.


End file.
